


A Simple Touch

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale BFF, Distant Crowley, F/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Crowley is touch starved and you soon put an end to that.Requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 107





	A Simple Touch

“(Y/N), are you all right, my dear?”

“...”

“(Y/N)?”

“Huh?”

“Are you all right? You seem...distant.”

“Oh. Sorry, Aziraphale. I've had a lot on my mind these past few days.”

You were sitting in the back of Aziraphale's bookshop and having tea with said angel. Halfway through your conversation you'd zoned out, thinking about things that were going on.

“Oh? Penny for your thoughts?”

You sat there for a little while, running your finger nails gently along the rim of the cup. Should you be telling Aziraphale this? He was Crowley's longest and only friend in the world. Maybe it wouldn't hurt...

“Well, you've known Crowley for six thousand years, right?”

Aziraphale nodded.

“What was he like?”

“Well, exactly like any demon would be. In the early days. Cold and harsh, witty – he still is, come to think of it. But as time went on, I saw that he was different from all the other demons.” When the angel saw that your expression was still pensive, he had to inquire. “I know I shouldn't be poking my nose into personal business between you and Crowley, but what is going on between you both?”

“...Well, you see I think that Crowley seems a little off. Distant. Every time I try to like hold his hand or just be near him, he backs off. I don't know what to do.”

After a little while of taking in what you had told him, the angel smiled sympathetically. “Oh, my dear. Crowley's always not been the best at showing or receiving affection. But I think he does want more than anything to hold you. It's probably his 'demon instincts' kicking in, and telling him that its not...good.”

“That-that's all it is?”

“Of course. But as I said, he's not like all demons. I'm sure you can break down his walls.”

A few hours after leaving Aziraphale's, you decided to take the angel's words to heart and tried to see if Crowley was – you came to such a conclusion – touch starved as Aziraphale implied.

Your demon boyfriend was once again putting the 'Fear of Crowley' into his house plants. The only time that Crowley's plants ever got any affection was when you tended to them. I guess you could say that Crowley wasn't only one touch starved!

The plants were shaking violent as Crowley yelled. “If I've said it once, and I'll say it again, GROW BETTER!!!”

“Crowley!” you cut in, hands can your hips. “Is that anyway to talk to your plants.”

The red haired demon turned a little surprised. “(Y/N)? Aziraphale finally let you go, did he?”

You snorted as you moved towards the demon. “Jealousy's a sin, remember, Crow?”

“I live for sin, darling. Especially when its you.”

You smirked. You reached up and ran a hand through his copper red locks. Crowley tensed at the touch but soon relaxed as your fingers explored and he leaned into the touch. He let out a sigh of relief or bliss as you slightly scratched against his scalp. Your free hand cupped his jawline, feeling the soft skin under your fingers. He reached out towards you and pulled you close to him by the waist.

“You seem to be enjoying this.” you crooned.

Crowley didn't reply. He just lifted you into his arms and carried you into his study. You held on to him like a koala as he moved towards his throne.

The demon settled there with you in his lap, your fingers still in his hair. He rested his head on your chest, his arms tight around your waist and doing all means to keep you close.

“Surprised you didn't turn into a snake.” you teased, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“That can be arranged.” he mumbled.

It seemed a little odd if someone happened to be looking in and yet knew about Crowley being a demon. A demon acting....un-demon like, cuddling up with a mere human. It was unheard of. Unnatural. But for you and Crowley, it _was_ natural. It was right. It was just like Aziraphale had said: Crowley was not like most demons. Crowley was just Crowley.

Charming snake that he is. 


End file.
